Helios
}} Helios ( ; Hēlios; Latinized as Helius; in Homeric Greek) is the god and personification of the Sun in Greek mythology. He is the son of the Titan Hyperion and the Titaness Theia (according to Hesiod), also known as Euryphaessa (in Homeric Hymn 31) and brother of the goddesses Selene, the moon, and Eos, the dawn. Helios was described as a handsome young man crowned with the shining aureole of the Sun, who drove the chariot of the sun across the sky each day to earth-circling Oceanus and through the world-ocean returned to the East at night. In the Homeric Hymn to Helios, Helios is said to drive a golden chariot drawn by steeds (HH 31.14–15); and Pindar speaks of Helios's "fire-darting steeds" (Olympian Ode 7.71). Still later, the horses were given fire related names: Pyrois, Aeos, Aethon, and Phlegon. The equivalent of Helios in Roman mythology was Sol. Etymology The Greek ἥλιος is the inherited word for the Sun, from Proto-Indo-European * ,R. S. P. Beekes, Etymological Dictionary of Greek, Brill, 2009, p. 516. which is cognate with Latin sol, Sanskrit surya, Old English swegl, Old Norse sól, Welsh haul, etc.[http://www.etymonline.com/index.php?search=sol&searchmode=none helios]. Online Etymology Dictionary. The female offspring of Helios were called Heliades. The Greek sun god had various bynames or epithets, which over time in some cases came to be considered separate deities associated with the Sun. Most notably, Helios is closely associated with, and sometimes consciously identified with, Apollo. Among these is Hyperion (superus, "high up"), Elektor (of uncertain derivation, often translated as "beaming" or "radiant", especially in the combination elektor Hyperion), Phaëton "the radiant", Hekatos (of Apollo, also Hekatebolos "far-shooter", i.e. the sun's rays considered as arrows). Diodorus Siculus of Sicily reported that the Chaldeans called Cronus (Saturn) by the name Helios, or the sun, and he explained that this was because Saturn was the most conspicuous of the planets.Noted in “epiphanestaton" — the most conspicuous (II. 30. 3-4). See also Franz Boll – Kronos-Helios, Archiv für Religionswissenschaft XIX (1919), p. 344. Greek mythology 's temple, Ilion]] The best known story involving Helios is that of his son Phaethon, who attempted to drive his father's chariot but lost control and set the earth on fire. If Zeus had not interfered by throwing a thunderbolt at Phaethon, killing him instantly, all mortals would have died. Helios was sometimes characterized with the epithet Panoptes ("the all-seeing"). In the story told in the hall of Alcinous in the Odyssey (viii.300ff.), Aphrodite, the consort of Hephaestus, secretly beds Ares, but all-seeing Helios spies on them and tells Hephaestus, who ensnares the two lovers in nets invisibly fine, to punish them. In the Odyssey, Odysseus and his surviving crew land on Thrinacia, an island sacred to the sun god, whom Circe names Hyperion rather than Helios. There, the sacred red cattle of the Sun were kept: of Helios in a Roman floor mosaic, El Djem, Tunisia, late 2nd century]] Though Odysseus warns his men, when supplies run short they impiously kill and eat some of the cattle of the Sun. The guardians of the island, Helios' daughters, tell their father about this. Helios appeals to Zeus telling them to dispose of Odysseus' men or he will take the Sun and shine it in the Underworld. Zeus destroys the ship with his lightning bolt, killing all the men except for Odysseus. In one Greek vase painting, Helios appears riding across the sea in the cup of the Delphic tripod which appears to be a solar reference. Athenaeus in Deipnosophistae relates that, at the hour of sunset, Helios climbed into a great golden cup in which he passes from the Hesperides in the farthest west to the land of the Ethiops, with whom he passes the dark hours. While Heracles traveled to Erytheia to retrieve the cattle of Geryon, he crossed the Libyan desert and was so frustrated at the heat that he shot an arrow at Helios, the Sun. Almost immediately, Heracles realized his mistake and apologized profusely, in turn and equally courteous, Helios granted Heracles the golden cup which he used to sail across the sea every night, from the west to the east because he found Heracles' actions immensely bold. Heracles used this golden cup to reach Erytheia.Noted in Kerenyi 1951:191, note 595. By the Oceanid Perse, Helios became the father of Aeëtes, Circe, Perses (brother of Aeetes) and Pasiphaë. His other children are Phaethusa ("radiant") and Lampetia ("shining").Theoi Project: Lampetia and Phaethusa Helios and Apollo (notice the apollonian traits absent in mythology and Hellenic art, such as the lack of a chariot)]] Helios is sometimes identified with Apollo: "Different names may refer to the same being," Walter Burkert observes, "or else they may be consciously equated, as in the case of Apollo and Helios."Walter Burkert, Greek Religion, p. 120. In Homeric literature, Apollo is clearly identified as a different god, a plague-dealer with a silver (not golden) bow and no solar features. The earliest certain reference to Apollo identified with Helios appears in the surviving fragments of Euripides' play Phaethon in a speech near the end (fr 781 N²), Clymene, Phaethon's mother, laments that Helios has destroyed her child, that Helios whom men rightly call Apollo (the name Apollo is here understood to mean Apollon "Destroyer"). By Hellenistic times Apollo had become closely connected with the Sun in cult. His epithet Phoebus, Phoibos "shining", drawn from Helios, was later also applied by Latin poets to the sun-god Sol. The identification became a commonplace in philosophic texts and appears in the writing of Parmenides, Empedocles, Plutarch and Crates of Thebes among others, as well as appearing in some Orphic texts. Pseudo-Eratosthenes writes about Orpheus in Catasterismi, section 24: :"But having gone down into Hades because of his wife and seeing what sort of things were there, he did not continue to worship Dionysus, because of whom he was famous, but he thought Helios to be the greatest of the gods, Helios whom he also addressed as Apollo. Rousing himself each night toward dawn and climbing the mountain called Pangaion, he would await the sun's rising, so that he might see it first. Therefore, Dionysus, being angry with him, sent the Bassarides, as Aeschylus the tragedian says; they tore him apart and scattered the limbs." Dionysus and Asclepius are sometimes also identified with this Apollo Helios.[https://books.google.com/books?id=oE8vW4BX9kwC&dq G. Lancellotti, Attis, Between Myth and History: King, Priest, and God, BRILL, 2002] Classical Latin poets also used Phoebus as a byname for the sun-god, whence come common references in later European poetry to Phoebus and his car ("chariot") as a metaphor for the sun but, in particular instances in myth, Apollo and Helios are distinct. The sun-god, the son of Hyperion, with his sun chariot, though often called Phoebus ("shining") is not called Apollo except in purposeful non-traditional identifications. Despite these identifications, Apollo was never actually described by the Greek poets driving the chariot of the sun, although it was common practice among Latin poets. Therefore, Helios is still known as the "sun god" – the one who drives the sun chariot across the sky each day. Helios and Zeus as an eidolon of Helios (Musei Capitolini).]] Helios is also sometimes conflated in classical literature with another Olympian god, Zeus. Helios is referred either directly as Zeus' eye,Sick, David H. (2004), "Mit(h)ra(s) and the Myths of the Sun", Numen, 51 (4): 432–467, or clearly implied to be. For instance, Hesiod effectively describes Zeus's eye as the sun.Ljuba Merlina Bortolani, Magical Hymns from Roman Egypt: A Study of Greek and Egyptian Traditions of Divinity, Cambridge University Press, 13/10/2016 This perception is possibly derived from earlier Proto-Indo-European religion, in which the sun is believed to have been envisioned as the eye of *''Dyḗus Pḥatḗr'' (see Hvare-khshaeta). Cult of Helios L. R. Farnell assumed "that sun-worship had once been prevalent and powerful among the people of the pre-Hellenic culture, but that very few of the communities of the later historic period retained it as a potent factor of the state religion".Farnell, The Cults of the Greek States (New York/London: Oxford University Press) 1909, vol. v, p 419f. Our largely Attic literary sources tend to give us an unavoidable Athenian bias when we look at ancient Greek religion, and "no Athenian could be expected to worship Helios or Selene", J. Burnet observes, "but he might think them to be gods, since Helios was the great god of Rhodes and Selene was worshiped at Elis and elsewhere".J. Burnet, Plato: Euthyphro, Apology of Socrates, and Crito (New York/London: Oxford University Press) 1924, p. 111. James A. Notopoulos considers Burnet's an artificial distinction: "To believe in the existence of the gods involves acknowledgment through worship, as Laws 87 D, E shows" (note, p. 264).James A. Noutopolos, "Socrates and the Sun" The Classical Journal 37.5 (February 1942), pp. 260–274. Aristophanes' Peace (406–413) contrasts the worship of Helios and Selene with that of the more essentially Greek Twelve Olympians, as the representative gods of the Achaemenid Persians; all the evidence shows that Helios and Selene were minor gods to the Greeks.Notopoulos 1942:265. ]] "The island of Rhodes is almost the only place where Helios enjoys an important cult", Burkert asserts (p. 174), instancing a spectacular rite, in which a quadriga, a chariot drawn by four horses, is driven over a precipice into the sea, with its overtones of the plight of Phaethon noted. Their annual gymnastic tournaments were held in his honor. The Colossus of Rhodes was dedicated to him. Helios also had a significant cult on the acropolis of Corinth on the Greek mainland.Pausanias. Description of Greece, 2.1.6. However, the Dorians seem to have revered Helios, offering the central mainland cultus for Helios. The scattering of cults of the sun god in Sicyon, Argos, Ermioni, Epidaurus and Laconia, and his holy livestock flocks at Taenarum, seem to suggest that the deity was considerably important in Dorian religion, compared to other parts of ancient Greece. Additionally, it may have been the Dorians to import his worship to Rhodes.Larson, Jennifer. A Land Full of Gods: Nature Deities in Greek Religion. In Ogden, Daniel. A Companion to Greek Religion. Malden, MA: Wiley-Blackwell, 2010, 56–70. The tension between the mainstream traditional religious veneration of Helios, which had become enriched with ethical values and poetical symbolism in Pindar, Aeschylus and Sophocles,Notopoulos 1942 instances Aeschylus' Agamemnon 508, Choephoroe 993, Suppliants 213, and Sophocles' Oedipus Rex 660, 1425f. and the Ionian proto-scientific examination of Helios the Sun, a phenomenon of the study Greeks termed meteora, clashed in the trial of AnaxagorasAnaxagoras described the sun as a red-hot stone. c. 450 BC, a forerunner of the culturally traumatic trial of Socrates for irreligion, in 399 BC. In Plato's Republic (516 B), Helios, the Sun, is the symbolic offspring of the idea of the Good. Usil, the Etruscan Helios The Etruscan god of the Sun, equivalent to Helios, was Usil. His name appears on the bronze liver of Piacenza, next to Tiur, the moon.Larissa Bonfante and Judith Swaddling, Etruscan Myths (Series The Legendary Past, British Museum/University of Texas) 2006:77. He appears, rising out of the sea, with a fireball in either outstretched hand, on an engraved Etruscan bronze mirror in late Archaic style, formerly on the Roman antiquities market.Noted by J. D. Beazley, "The World of the Etruscan Mirror" The Journal of Hellenic Studies 69 (1949:1–17) p. 3, fig. 1. On Etruscan mirrors in Classical style, he appears with a halo. Helios Megistos depicting Sol Invictus/Apollo with the legend SOLI INVICTO COMITI, c. 315 AD.]] In Late Antiquity a cult of Helios Megistos ("Great Helios") (Sol Invictus) drew to the image of Helios a number of syncretic elements, which have been analysed in detail by Wilhelm Fauth by means of a series of late Greek texts, namely:Wilhelm Fauth, Helios Megistos: zur synkretistischen Theologie der Spätantike (Leiden:Brill) 1995. an Orphic Hymn to Helios; the so-called Mithras Liturgy, where Helios rules the elements; spells and incantations invoking Helios among the Greek Magical Papyri; a Hymn to Helios by Proclus; Julian's Oration to Helios, the last stand of official paganism; and an episode in Nonnus' Dionysiaca. Helios in these works is frequently equated not only with deities such as Mithras and Harpocrates, but even with the monotheistic Judaeo-Christian god.http://grbs.library.duke.edu/article/viewFile/15325/6623 In this texts, he is given a variety of cosmical attributes, such as being the creator of life, the lord of the heavens and the god of the sea. He can take the form of all animals of the zodiac.http://grbs.library.duke.edu/article/viewFile/15325/6623 Consorts and children # By Aegle the NaiadPausanias, Description of Greece, 9.35.5 with a reference to AntimachusHesychius of Alexandria s. v. Aiglēs Kharites ## The Charites (who are otherwise called daughters of Eurynome with ZeusHesiod Theogony 907 or of Aphrodite with DionysusAnacreontea Fragment 38): ### Aglaea "splendor" ### Euphrosyne "mirth" ### Thalia "flourishing" # By Clymene, the Oceanid daughter of Oceanus and Tethys ## The Heliades, mostly represented as poplars mourning Phaëton's death beside the river Eridanos, weeping tears of amber:Ovid Metamorphoses 2.340; Hyginus Fabulae 154 ### Aetheria ### Helia ### Merope ### Phoebe ### Dioxippe ## Phaëton, the son who borrowed the chariot of Helios, but lost control and plunged into the river Eridanos ## Astris, wife of the river-god Hydaspes in India, mother of DeriadesNonnus Dionysiaca 17.269 # By Neaera the nymph, two daughters – guardians of the cattle of Thrinacia:Homer Odyssey 12.128 ## Phaethusa ## Lampetia ::(other sourcesOvid Metamorphoses 2.340 list these two among the children of Clymene) # By Rhodos, the Nymph daughter of Poseidon and Amphitrite ## The Heliadae, expert seafarers and astrologers from Rhodes:Diodorus Siculus, Library of History 5.56.3Nonnus, Dionysiaca, 14.44 ### Tenages ### Macareus ### Actis ### Triopas ### Candalus ### Ochimus ### Cercaphus ### Auges ### Thrinax ## Electryone # By Perse or Perseis, the Oceanid daughter of Oceanus and Tethys:Hesiod, Theogony 956Pseudo-Apollodorus, Bibliotheca 1.80Diodorus Siculus, Library of History 4.45.1Hyginus, Fabulae 27 ## Aega ## Aeëtes, ruler over Colchis and the father of Medea ## Perses ## Circe, the magician goddess ## Pasiphaë, the wife of King Minos of Crete and the mother of Ariadne, Phaedra and the Minotaur # By Ocyrrhoe the Oceanid:Pseudo-Plutarch, On Rivers, 5.1 ## Phasis, a river-god in Colchis # By Leucothoe, daughter of Eurynome and Orchamus:Ovid, Metamorphoses 4.169 ffHyginus, Fabulae 14 ## Thersanon # By Nausidame, daughter of Amphidamas of Elis:Apollonius Rhodius, Argonautica 1.172 ## Augeas, one of the Argonauts # By Gaia ## BisaltesStephanus of Byzantium s. v. Bisaltia # By Selene ## The HoraeQuintus Smyrnaeus, Fall of Troy, 10.337 (possibly; more commonly known as daughters of Zeus) # By unknown mothers: ## Aegiale, possible mother to Alcyone ## Aithon, who chopped Demeter's sacred grove and was forever famished for that (compare the myth of Erysichthon)Suidas "Aithon" ## Aix, a nymph with a beautiful body and a horrible faceHyginus Astronomica 2.13 ## Aloeus, ruler over AsopiaPausanias, Guide to Greece 2.1.1 ## Camirus, founder of Camira, a city in RhodesHyginus, Fabulae 275 ## MausolusPseudo-Plutarch, On Rivers, 25 ## Phorbas, father of AmbraciaStephanus of Byzantium s. v. Ambrakia Notes * Listed above are the most common versions of the myths considering mothers of Helios' children; other ones are known as well, for instance: ** RhodeScholia on Pindar, Olympian Ode 6.131 or the Nereid ProteTzetzes, Chiliades, 4. 363 were possible mothers of Phaethon ** Ephyra, of AeetesEpimenides in scholia on Apollonius Rhodius, Argonautica, 3.242 ** Antiope, of Aeetes and AloeusDiophantus in scholia on Apollonius Rhodius, Argonautica, 3.242 ** Asterope, of Aeetes and Circe''Argonautica Orphica, 1217 ** Crete, of PasiphaeDiodorus Siculus, ''Library of History, 4.60.4 ** Hyrmine, of AugeasScholia on Apollonius Rhodius, Argonautica, 1.172 * According to Ovid's Metamorphoses, Clytie, sister of Leucothoe, also loved Helios, but didn't have her feelings answeredOvid, Metamorphoses, 4.194 ff * Anaxibia, an Indian Naiad, was lusted after by Helios according to Pseudo-PlutarchOn Rivers, 3.3 Horses of Helios Some lists, cited by Hyginus, of the names of horses that pulled Helios' chariot, are as follows. • According to Homer - late 8th/ early 7th century BC: Abraxas, *Therbeeo. • According to Eumelus of Corinth - late 7th/ early 6th century BC: The male trace horses are Eous (by him the sky is turned) and Aethiops (as if faming, parches the grain) and the female yoke-bearers are Bronte ("Thunder") and Sterope ("Lightning"). • According to Ovid - Roman, 1st century BC Phaethon's ride: Pyrois ("the fiery one"), Eous ("he who turns the sky"), Aethon ("blazing"), and Phlegon" ("burning").Hyginus Fabulae 183 In other works The bust of Helios was used on the cover of the 2011 vaporwave album Floral Shoppe by Macintosh Plus. Epithets * Terpsimbrotos See also * Amshuman * Black Sun (mythology) * Five Suns (mythology) * Guaraci * Heliopolis, particularly ** Heliopolis in Egypt ** Heliopolis in Lebanon * Piltzintecuhtli (mythology) * Sol (mythology) * Helium, chemical element named after the Titan god Helios References Bibliography * * * et passim. * * Further reading * Weitzmann, Kurt, ed., Age of spirituality : late antique and early Christian art, third to seventh century, no. 59, 1979, Metropolitan Museum of Art, New York, ; full text available online from The Metropolitan Museum of Art Libraries Category:Helios Category:Solar gods Category:Titans